


На пути к прекрасному

by KisVani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Впереди у Джона Сноу и его сестёр будущее, позади же — не самоё светлое прошлое.





	На пути к прекрасному

Освещение «Призрака» замигало тревожным красным светом, и надрывно загудела сирена, давая знать, что жизни пассажиров корабля грозит опасность.  
Джон отложил журнал, целиком состоявший из рекламы курортов, и вскочил с места. Путь из жилого отсека до рубки занимал несколько секунд. Там уже были его сестры. Санса судорожно нажимала на кнопки, Арья же стояла за её креслом и костерила на чём свет стоит чужие способности в пилотировании кораблей.  
— У нас проблемы? — спросил Джон, присматриваясь к данным на потрескавшемся экране.  
— Нет. Просто… Что-то случилось с датчиками, — сказала Санса.  
— Случилось то, что к ним кое-кто полез своими кривыми руками! — Арья оттолкнула её от пульта управления и несколькими нажатиями заставила сирену замолчать, а освещение — вернуться в норму.  
Джон оценил вид обеих своих сестёр. Арья была в рубашке и пижамных штанах — похоже, она спала, когда тревога её подняла. Что до Сансы, то та всё ещё, несмотря на месяцы скитаний по космосу, оставалась верна себе: её аккуратная причёска и выглаженный брючный костюм оказались бы вполне уместны и на приёме у галактической знати, и на заключении важной сделки. А вот на корабле, экипаж которого перебивался мелкими заказами по охране, это смотрелось не совсем «в тему».  
— Санса, я же просил, не пытайся ничего настроить, — устало сказал Джон, а потом добавил, когда заметил самодовольный вид Арьи: — А ты могла бы уже отрегулировать датчики, я тебе ещё, когда мы от Железных Лун улетали, говорил.  
Сёстры скорчили одинаковые обиженные мины. В такие минуты они обе, обычно разные, как пульсар и чёрная дыра, становились похожи.  
— Ладно, — Джон потёр переносицу, — будьте так добры, не убейте друг друга ещё пару часов, пока мы Узкую Туманность не пересечём.  
— Ничего не обещаю, — протянула Арья.  
Санса выразительно на неё посмотрела. Джон махнул на сестёр рукой и направился к себе. Он и так сделал всё, что мог, даже уступил им большую каюту. Наивно было считать, что они не начнут грызться, как волчицы с дальних рубежей, если занимались этим почти всё своё детство. Хотя в отношении его и Сансы прошедшие годы вроде сработали…

***

В жизни Джона Старка (хотя он и предпочитал называться «Сноу», чтобы не светить знатной фамилией лишний раз) всё пошло наперекосяк с самого рождения. Отец, Эддард Старк, утверждал, что взял генетический материал своей жены и свой собственный и заказал выращивание ребёнка, потому что был не уверен в естественном вынашивании первенца. Само по себе это было скандальным, потому что леди Кейтилин не давала разрешения на процедуру; ещё оно смотрелось сомнительно, потому что беременность Роббом проходила без осложнений. А в будущем Эддард Старк наотрез отказывался проводить сравнение ДНК Джона и настаивал на том, что тот его сын, и иных доказательств, кроме слов, не нужно.  
Все прекрасно понимали, что это может означать.  
Лучше всех понимала жена Эддарда. Мать всех остальных его детей и, по сути, мачеха Джона. Ведь было очевидно: он взял чей-то ещё генетический материал или вырастил чьего-то клона из эгоистичных побуждений.

***

Датчики сбоили ещё несколько раз, но Джон не обращал на них внимания. Санса быстро училась, и он подозревал, что сейчас она просто дразнит Арью, которая всегда выходила из себя и едва ли не кидалась бить старшую сестру по рукам.  
Особой цели пересекать Узкую Туманность у Джона не было. Просто надо было увезти Сансу как можно дальше от тех, кто пытался навязать ей династический брак. Очередной. За прошедшие пару лет, пока Джон и Арья мотались по галактике, охраняя то груз ткани, то груз зерна, Сансу успели выдать замуж дважды. Она невесело шутила, что один раз — даже успешно. И Джон не хотел знать, что именно она под этим подразумевала.  
Он уснул на пару часов, убаюканный ровной вибрацией двигателей «Призрака», а потом вышел в рубку и с удивлением застал своих сестёр спокойно беседующими. Они его не заметили, увлеченные разговором и переливами туманности на обзорном экране.  
— Я слышала, что Джон почти стал лордом-командующим Дозора, — сказала Санса; теперь она опиралась на спинку кресла, Арья же сидела за пультом.  
— Так и было, — ответила она. Джон заметил на ней всю ту же пижаму. — Но я помешала, он бросил своих братьев по оружию… и вот…  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Я бы бросил и раньше, — сказал он, и обе сестры обернулись. — Когда Робб просил помощи, но меня отговорили.  
— И правильно сделали, он проиграл, — безжалостно ответила Арья.  
Санса ахнула и толкнула её в плечо.  
— Ну что? — возмутилась Арья. — Это правда!  
Джон кивнул. Первенец их отца, Робб Старк, решил отомстить. Это стоило жизни и ему, и большей части их семьи.  
Арья успела сбежать ещё после казни Эддарда Старка, Сансе повезло меньше, что до младших братьев… они, насколько знал Джон, тоже были мертвы, как и Кейтилин Старк.   
А благодаря Арье он ушёл от своих братьев и подался в вольные наёмники. И на самом деле не жалел об этом.  
— Говорят, что по ту сторону Узкой Туманности до сих пор торгуют людьми, — сказала Санса.  
— По нашу сторону — тоже, — фыркнула Арья.  
— А ещё говорят, что там возродили драконов, — улыбнулся Джон. — Вот и узнаем, что из этого правда.  
«Космос велик и непонятен, — говорила их старая нянька, — и в нём много ужасов. Есть что-то прекрасное, это верно, но тебе придётся пройти все круги бездны и великую тьму, чтобы добраться до него». Джон не был уверен точно, но подозревал, что хотя бы часть пути сквозь бездну и тьму они с сёстрами преодолели. Значит — заслужили и чего-то прекрасного.


End file.
